The present invention relates generally to pinball games, and more particularly to a target assembly for pinball games.
Pinball games, as commonly known, consist of an inclined playfield and a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers or similar means to direct a ball at playfield features such as targets or ramps in order to score points. A fixed number of points are typically assigned to each playfield feature, though the number of points may be changed through multipliers awarded as a result of other playfield activity.
Players select pinball machines based on several criteria, including the variety and originality of playfield features found on the machines. Another factor considered by players is the degree of skill necessary to maximize scored points or to strike particular targets. Thus, the success of a particular pinball game, or series of games, is dependent upon the inclusion of new and original playfield features in such games that challenge the players and stimulate interest in the machines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel playfield feature in the form of a target having variable positions for achieving different point values, resulting in a game that is more challenging to players.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a playfield feature include an optical device for transducing the target position into an electronic signal for communication with a processor, for awarding points based on target position.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.